


Once more, Softly

by BlackDeviouseRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia, Stuff Lance Full of Cock 2k17, Wet & Messy, the dubious is there bc of the nature of the beginning of the fic, this is completely consensual btw, wet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDeviouseRose/pseuds/BlackDeviouseRose
Summary: Lance - beautiful, perfect, sexy Lance - was curled in a bundle on his bed, thick sheets wrapped around him snugly, and face relaxed, peaceful, in sleep. His mouth pulls open with his soft breaths, hands clenched around his covers, and Keith notices, dimly, that Lance hadn’t donned his facemask tonight - had probably been too tired to do so, and had gone to bed immediately, unknowing of the cause.Fuck,he thinks, dick throbbing, and wants nothing more than to rip the sheets away, force Lance around the thick of him and never let go.





	Once more, Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Voltron fandom, did you miss me?? ;D
> 
> So when I woke up this morning I had an email that suggested that Lance would whimper while getting fucked in his sleep and I literally could not stop myself from writing this filth in an hour flat.
> 
> This is all 100% consensual by the way, even if it doesn’t seem like it at first.

It was rather simple, in retrospect, to slip the pills into Lance’s food-goo.

Simple to sneak into the infirmary, trying to sound out the Altean-letters on the endless-stock of pills with only vague luck, and tuck them away into his pocket.

He had been careful, had asked Allura - weeks ago, almost a month - _‘is there an Altean equivalent of sleeping-pills? Something that will induce deep-sleep? Oh, no Allura, no need to be concerned, I was just curious is all-”_ and carefully taken note of which ones were safe for consumption.

Lance, with his larger-than-life smile, his beautifully warmed tan skin, and his soft tufts of hair that curl around his face just right, hadn’t even noticed the small ovals tucked away carefully between his folds of goop.

Had turned and _thanked_ Keith for his meal, mouth curling around the flutter of his eyes, and pushed a soft-plush kiss to his lips.

He feels himself stiffen in his pants at the thought, _because Lance had been so unaware,_ and groans around the thick leather of his hand as he stands outside Lance’s room, debating.

This wasn’t something he’d ever thought himself capable of, wasn’t something he would ever even _think_ to do let alone enjoy, but he can’t deny the heavyweight of his cock straining against his pants, the hot shiver running down his spine as he stares at the old metal.

He rubs his dick uncomfortably, soothingly, and has to admit that he has no reason to turn back - he’s come this far, after all, so he might as well see it through to the end.

He feels a coil of anticipation in his gut, the slight anxiousness of being caught, and tries to shake it away.

Taking a breath, he opens the door - unlocked, always unlocked - and nearly freezes in the archway in his caution.

_What if Lance didn’t actually swallow the pills? Avoided them, somehow, and was waiting for him, wanting to kick his ass-?_

His eyes roam the room, settling on the bed, and he takes a step forward - door closing with a soft click behind him - as he adjusts to the darkness, hallways always well-lit. His eyes soften at the sight of Lance, body running warm in the cool air.

Lance - beautiful, perfect, _sexy_ Lance - was curled in a bundle on his bed, thick sheets wrapped around him snugly, and face relaxed, peaceful, in sleep. His mouth pulls open with his soft breaths, hands clenched around his covers, and Keith notices, dimly, that Lance hadn’t donned his facemask tonight - had probably been too tired to do so, and had gone to bed immediately, unknowing of the cause.

_Fuck,_ he thinks, dick throbbing, and wants nothing more than to rip the sheets away, force Lance around the thick of him and never let go.

But he could never do that to Lance, could never hurt him like that, so he takes his time - soft - as he gently coaxes the tanned boy out from under the covers.

Lance was heavy in his sleep, warm and docile and plush, and he easily moved with Keith’s nudging, allowing him to slip his hands under his shirt and rub his soft skin without even a squirm.

His skin was so warm, so beautiful, that Keith couldn’t help but lean down and lick at his nipples, tugging them into his mouth with a moan and suckling. Lance, eyes closed and breathing softly, turned his head at this, but stills again almost immediately which Keith takes as his go-ahead.

Rubbing and suckling softly, he tugs them out and far from his body with his teeth, nipping around the plush, fattening expanses of them and bites down. They taste so good, melting around his tongue like sugar, and he takes his time with them as he uses everything to rub them into soreness - his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, his fingers. He rubs and nips and bites at them for several long, drawn out minutes until he’s sure they can’t take anymore.

He knows they must hurt - must be raw and hot and sensitive - and he thumbs one of them as he lightly suckles on the other. He wonders what Lance will think when he wakes up tomorrow, bed empty and chest hurting, and tries not to thrust against Lance’s body at the thought.

Pulling his mouth away with a pop, string of saliva following, he stares down at his boy - at how his slow breathing has sped up, now soft pants, and how his legs were crossed, tight, around his cock.

“Lance,” he can’t help but croon, hands moving to the privatest part of him and rubbing - needing to know if he’s hard.

It takes a moment to get panting, drooling Lance to unclench his thighs a bit, to open himself up for Keiths hands, and Keith’s cock thickens further when he feels the soft-hardness of Lance’s dick.

Even in his sleep Lance got off to his nipples being sore and raw, got off to _Keith,_ and he swipes his fingers across the red-wetness of them, palm moving down to lightly grasp fattening dick.

Lance was so plush in his sleep.

He rubs Lance’s cock between his clothes, knowing that the soft fabric of Altean-robes must feel amazing against it, and wants to rip Lance bare and suck down his cock, wants to choke around the thick, heady feel of it, and listen to Lance’s keens.

He doesn’t, for fear of Lance waking up, and gives him one last hard rub before moving to kiss his face.

His eyes were clenched now, brows furrowed as he panted and squirmed against the bedsheets, moving those last precious inches out from under the covers.

Keith watches him, lovingly, and pauses to give Lance a wet kiss, to suck around his lips and force his tongue in deep. Lance whimpers against him, thighs clenching and unclenching desperately - unable to break from the hold of sleep, still caught in its grip - as he submits to Keith’s tongue. He drools around him, mixed spit running down his chin, and Keith takes a moment to simply rub over the roof of his mouth, force his mouth open wide, and suck.

“K-Keith,” Lance whines, muffled, and Keith pulls back to find his eyes still shut tightly, globs of saliva running out of his mouth and soaking his skin.

“I’m here,” he croons, rubbing the drool in with his fingers, and spreads Lances thighs to slot against him.

He can feel Lance’s dick against his own, and he thrusts, still watching Lances panting face intently, and bites around the whimpers and squirms  - shoving his spit into Lance’s mouth -that escapes him in desperate, muffled cries, Lance's words from weeks ago coming to him-

_‘I want you to fuck me in my sleep,’_ had had murmured, casually, sliding into Keith's personal space and rubbing his chest against him with lidded eyes. What else could Keith do, but say yes?

But Lance had been specific, had said - _‘you have to do it when I’m not aware, when I least expect it. I want to sleep through the whole thing, and only wake up after it’s all over and done’_ and a soft whispering murmur, almost hesitant, _‘And I want your dick inside me.’_

So Keith groans, spreading his palms wide against Lances thighs, and bites at his collarbone.

‘I want your dick inside me, and I don’t want to wake up,’ were words easier said than done. Sleeping-pills, it seems, were the only way to accomplish this.

And what pills they must be, he can’t help but think, watching the way that Lance’s eyes moved beneath their lids, how his body writhed against the bed, against Keith’s body.

But he has a job to do, so he stops his thoughtless thrusting and reaches behind Lance’s mattress - where he knows the Altean-lube they smuggled from the medical-faculties is hidden - and debates on how to get Lance out of his pants.

A thought, he’s sure, Lance would laugh at.

A part of him wonders if he should just fuck him with them on, but that would only work if he had Lance on his front, and he wants to watch his face. Shrugging, he hooks his fingers around the fabric of them and tugs, working them out - slowly - from beneath his long body and throwing them somewhere behind him.

He takes a moment to revel in the skin now bared to him, let’s his fingers spread wide around the meat of his thigh, and leans down to suck and bite against the inside of them. Lance thrusts, weakly, into the air.

Licking a strip onto his skin, Keith reaches up and fingers the edge of Lance’s thick, wet cock - now hard and wanting against his stomach. He can’t help but put a kiss against the head of it, softly, before opening up the white-lube and spreading it around his fingers. It looks like cum, almost, and Keith finds the idea very arousing.

Fucking into Lance’s wet, white hole and leaving behind even more thickness.

Spreading his fat, plump cheeks, Keith croons at Lances winking hole - and _fuck,_ Keith can tell he’s been cleaning down there, in preparation for this, can smell soap and freshness - and decides to give it the proper love and care that it deserves another time. His dick, heavy and almost-painful in his clothes, couldn't wait for Keith to indulge in Lance any longer, desiring to fuck hard and fast into him _right now._

So he carefully nudges his finger into him, the meat of it tight and snug and _hot,_ forcing globs of cum-lube onto his hand and into Lance’s pliant body. He opens up rather easily - probably the effects of sleep, no matter how Keith strung him along earlier - and it isn’t long before Keith can thrust his finger in fast, the squelching-wet sound of it echoing loudly in the room.

Lance, so quiet before, was now whining and whimpering, thighs spreading themselves further for Keith in his sleep.

“Such a good boy,” he can’t help but murmur, resting his cheek against Lances thigh, “opening yourself up for me.”

He drags his finger out, pours on more lube, and forces another one in along with it. His other hand, idly tracing patterns into Lance’s stomach, reaches up to push Lance’s shirt back so that he can better see his still-red nipples.

“Such a good boy,” he repeats, thrusting his fingers hard and hot, leaning up and forward to suck and nip his nipple once more.

Lance keens at this, hips thrusting up - against nothing - desperately, and Keith has to force him still so that he can continue his hard motions.

Another finger is doused in lube, shoved into Lance’s hole, and Keith wonders idly just how many he can fit and resolves to find out another day. Enough foreplay, it was time to get to business.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Keith tells Lance, who doesn’t even move, and forces his cock out of his pants before spreading white-lube over it, _drip-drip._

Spreading his thighs wider, tugging his ass up and into his hands - squeezing the cheeks firmly - Keith takes a moment to take in debauched, messy Lance.

There was drool everywhere, he was nearly soaked in it, and his lips were puffy-red, bitten, while his nipples, too, were a red-raw color, pulled out from his chest. Bites and bruises shaped themselves around his skin, his thighs, evidence of Keith’s manhandling, his... _molestation_ of Lance’s unconscious body _._ Lance’s hands clenched around the sheets by his head desperately, and Keith couldn’t help but be hot off the idea that Lance was still in deep-sleep.

But Keith told Lance he was going to fuck him, and Keith always stays true to his word - so holding Lance’s legs wide, he wiggles forward on his knees and carefully shoves his dick inside, groaning at the feel of it.

Lance was sleep-soft, heavy, and his wet hole opened so readily, eagerly, for Keith it was like taking a step home. He sunk in, inch by inch, until he couldn't possibly go any deeper, and pants. He wants to spread Lance wide, hold his hole open and see just how deep he can take it, how much, and bites his lip to hold back his gasping moans, drool of his own dripping down his chin and landing like a slap against Lance’s soft stomach.

He let’s go of Lance’s thighs, which stay spread, and pushes against it - hoping to feel the soft edges of his dick against his stomach, and groans when he does.

He wishes to tattoo this moment onto his body, to take out a camera and record the squirming boy beneath him, to hide away the evidence - _because Lance won’t know any of what happened tonight, will only wake up full and pained tomorrow without a clue -_ for his eyes only.

He thrusts, hard and fast, at the idea, and watches the way Lance’s mouth falls open to whimper.

There is nothing soft about the way Keith fucks Lance, shoving hard at his stomach - which makes it tighter, hotter - and holding, bruising, to his hip.

Lance takes it, easily, and Keith wants to fuck every inch of him until nothing was free of his cock. To stain him in his cum.

“Such a slut,” he snarls, the snapping slap of fucking loud and overpowering in the room, “even in your sleep you’re such a slut for this cock.”

Lance keens, as if in response, legs so wide and so long and _fuck_ Keith loves him.

So he grips tight to Lance’s hip, leans forward, and forces himself through the globs lube and pre-cum, sliding against a drool-red chest. He bites at Lance’s lips, which are already so raw-red, and sucks them into his own mouth. Lance was stuffed full, on both ends, and Keith pistoned his hips as hard as he could.

Lance’s noises were loud in the room, his squirms and hiccupping-gasps echoing in time with Keith's rhythm.

Lance _would_ feel this tomorrow, for days afterwards, and Keith wonders what he’ll think when he wakes up full of come and lube and covered in bites.

If he’ll feel satisfied, will tug his cock heavy and fast at what he can’t even remember. His dick had been stiff when he’d asked for it, and Keith wonders how long Lance had been sleeping on the idea - how many nights he’d waited for Keith to come creeping into his room, hard in anticipation.

How he had no idea of the pills in his food, and now Keith can really give him what he wants - _a fuck that he can’t even remember, that he doesn’t even know about._

The idea proves to be too much, and Keith moans - a broken sound - as he comes, thrusting shallowly to draw it out. Lance, still squirming, whimpers against his lips.

His cock, pulsing with the aftershocks, stays buried tight in Lance’s body - his hole sloppy-wet - and a part of Keith wants to just stay there and sleep, enjoy the warmth.

“I’m sorry baby,” he murmurs when he realizes he came without so much as rubbing Lance’s cock, and pulls back to find his chest sticky-wet.

“Oh,” he says, because _oh,_ Lance came _untouched,_ in his _sleep, “_ f-fuck-”

Keiths cock gives one last pitiful throb, shoving more cum into Lance’s body, and Keith has to pull out - has to watch it drip from his hole.

“S-such a good b-boy,” he says, whispering nonsensical words into the air - which was heavy with the scent of fucking, of sweat and lube and cum - as he hooks his thumbs into Lance's hole and _spreads._

It was sloppy looking, the thick globs of white dripping from him in tantalizing streaks, and a part of Keith wants to fuck into it again, force another load into Lance’s still compliant body.

He should plug it up, keep all the whiteness in for Lance to enjoy in the morning.

He idly rubs Lances cum into his stomach, biting one more mark into his tan-warm thigh, before moving to procure a heart-shaped plug Lance somehow managed to lift from the mall on Valentines day.

“Here you go baby,” he says, carefully forcing a drip of cum up and back into him along with the plug, a gift, after kissing his hole one final time.

He puts his cock away into his pants, limbs heavy and burning with exhaustion, and tucks Lance - still panting, his whimpers and whines gone silent - back under the covers. He leans down, brushing his hair back, and kisses his forehead.

“See you in the morning,” he murmurs, turning and leaving the room with a self-satisfied smile.

The door clicks behind him softly, and he wonders - briefly - what Lance will have in store for them next.

He hopes it’s just as enjoyable, if not more so, than this was.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, by the way, when Lance wakes up and notices that _it’s finally happened_ he shoves three fingers so far up his ass that he comes with two strokes to his cock. 
> 
> Have ya’ll ever heard of cum-lube? Cause let me tell you, when I found out about it I thought it was hot as hell. 
> 
> Send me prompts, suggestions, and questions at-
> 
> dev-fiction.tumblr.com


End file.
